coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8487 (10th October 2014)
Plot Kirk and Beth oversleep and rush out to work with no breakfast. Kylie suggests a spur of the moment trip to the seaside she is thwarted by David who points out he has to go to work and it would land Max in trouble with school. Deirdre has gone to Bev's on the early train. Tracy thinks she's letting Peter down by not being at the trial and insists that Rob attends to show support for the family. Liz has a hangover after her night out. Steve continues to worry over his mole. Liz and Michelle insist that he goes to the doctor rather than fretting and complaining all the time. Carla, Maddie and Sinead find Kirk asleep at work. Eileen also makes fun of Steve's health concerns. Steph asks Kylie to watch over the bistro but she refuses claiming she has to work. Yasmeen tries to build bridges with Leanne telling her she knows that Zeedan made it difficult to come to the Eid dinner. Kylie goes to the Dog & Gun and meets up with Gemma who confirms that Callum still deals in drugs. Tracy is furious that Rob has asked Carla to be his "best man" and that she'll be making a speech and enjoys hitting back by pointing out that Peter will be there as well when he gets off after his trial next week. Peter is fine about Deirdre not being at the trial but is concerned that Carla wouldn't talk to him. Otherwise, he’s upbeat about the trial. Kylie sees off Lozza, a man in the pub, who demands money off her for a car of his she once torched. Steve goes to see Dr Robinson who tells him the mole is fine. Sinead comes up with a plan that means Beth and Kirk won’t have to work themselves into the ground. Callum asks after Max and he agrees to supply her with drugs. The doctor notices that Steve seems uptight. Steve denies it but can't make himself walk out of the room. He sits down and the doctor asks him what's really troubling him... Cast Regular cast *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Lozza - Chris Michael Hall *Dr Robinson - Stephen Fletcher Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Packing department *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Robinson's room *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *The Dog & Gun Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The doctor thinks there is something troubling Steve; Rob finds himself agreeing to attend Peter's trial; and Sinead comes up with a plan to help Kirk and Beth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes